A Box Of Cookies
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Belated sort of Valentine's Oneshot. When Kai broke up with Skylor, things were not pretty. But now, Nya and Jay are having their engagement party at Skylor's Noodles, and Kai must confront his mistakes. He's willing to start fresh, but is Skylor? Could a leftover box of cookies make amends?


**Hey everyone! So I haven't really been writing much since I'm still waiting for Sons of Garmadon before starting any new fics to make sure they fit with Canon. I figured I'd still write a couple random one shots here and there to keep my creativity flowing. This one shot is inspired from an event that happened at my youth group Christmas party although it really has nothing to do with Christmas. Enjoy!**

"Hey Kai, look who's here!" Cole elbowed and friend with his empty hand while balancing a plate of cake with the other.

"Skylor? Yeah, I know. She kinda owns the place you know. Besides, we're here for Nya and Jay's engagement party. It's not all about me."

Lloyd slid across the table and slammed a cup of fruit punch against the table, "Yeah right Kai. Did your ego shrink by a million? This is a private celebration among friends, and you know your sister and Jay wouldn't care. If I had to guess, I'd say you are scared."

"I would have to agree with Lloyd. You've been squirming ever since we got here," Zane analyzed.

"Pfft! I'm not scared of anything!" Kai slapped his hand against the table.

"Really, last I recall, you are scared of water!"

Kai flinched, "Oh, hey Skylor! How's it going? Long time no see! How's the noodle shop been? How's your dating life?"

Cole and Lloyd simultaneously jabbed him in the side.

"It's been terrible ever since you called things off because you wanted to 'wanted to expand your horizons!'" Skylor air quoted.

"Ooh!" Cole whistled under his breath.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kai scratched the back of his head.

Skylor rolled her eyes and walked off, "boys!" she muttered.

"Dude! You told me Skylor broke it off," Lloyd whispered.

"I may have stretched the truth a bit," Kai winced, "I've been regretting it ever since."

"Well, you've gotta get her back," Cole insisted.

"That's going to be hard considering the predicament Kai got himself into," Zane stated.

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement!"

Kai looked around the restaurant and spotted Skylor talking to Jay and Nya. Their eyes met, and Skylor sent lasers at him.

For the rest of the night, Kai socialized with various friends around the restaurant quickly diverting himself whenever Skylor entered his vicinity. What Cole had said was true, but he'd never work up the guts especially since the last fiasco.

Finally, the end of the night rolled around, and only the ninja and Skylor were left. The ninja packed up the leftover desserts they had brought. Kai avoided making eye contact with Skylor through it all.

"Jay, Nya, congratulations on your engagement, and Nya, I would be honored to be your maid of honor.

Kai looked up briefly. Dread filled his stomach. Jay and Nya were friends with Skylor which meant Skylor would be around for the whole wedding process, but being maid of honor meant she'd be around for so much more. How would he live with himself? He couldn't hide forever.

"Thanks so much for letting us use your space tonight," Jay shook her hand.

Skylor grinned, "Yeah, no problem. If you ever need a venue for anything else during your wedding process, let me know. I'd be happy to help again."

Jay, Nya, and Skylor wrapped up their conversation, and Skylor approached Kai. Kai took a deep breath and tried to snap the lid on a container of cookies.

"Hey," Skylor smiled.

"Hey," Kai looked down.

"You know, you don't have to be awkward. I'm cool. I really should thank you. If it hadn't been for your idea of expanding horizons, I never would've taken a risk a bought this amazing property for a new restaurant."

"That's great!" Kai grinned, "it sounds like you're going to be really busy."

"Yeah," Skylor sighed, "I'm thinking this one is going to have my face on the front."

Kai continued to fiddle with the cookies, "Cool. That's cool. You've worked really hard for this. Congratulations Skylor."

"Thanks Kai. Coming from you, that means something."

Kai and Skylor made for an awkward length of time.

"Well," Skylor clapped her hands together, "See ya around."

"Yeah," Kai agreed. He began to walk away, "Hey wait, what do I do with these cookies?"

Skylor shook her head, "I don't know, give them to whatever girl you're dating now."

"I'm not actually dating anyone right now," Kai admitted.

Skylor laughed.

"What?"

"Figures," Skylor shrugged, "Just keep them then."

"Actually..." Kai paused and spun around in a three sixty, "Skylor, I know I haven't been the greatest boyfriend, but I'm really sorry for how I've acted. I really like you, and if you're willing, would you give it another shot as my girlfriend?"

Skylor put her hands over her mouth. Kai held out the cookies to her.

"Yes Kai. I'd gladly give us another shot!"

The ninja, who were apparently watching, began to applaud. Kai and Skylor's faces became as red as Kai's suit.

"This was Nya and Jay's night, and not everything was about you! Yeah right Kai!" Lloyd folded his arms.

"I got pictures!" Jay held up his phone and grinned.

"Congrats you two!" Zane smiled.

"This calls for some more cake!" Cole declared.

"I'm glad you two finally came around," Nya whispered in Kai's ear.

Kai laughed at his teammates peculiar ways of showing their approval. He held Skylor's hand in his and smiled at her. Skylor leaned in, and the two kissed.

"Whoa PDA!"

"Someone cover Greenbean's eyes!"

Kai ignored the team's remarks, and enjoyed the kiss. None of them would understand. Well, maybe Jay and Nya did, but they were being oddly quiet.

Maybe they'd understand maybe they wouldn't. It only mattered that he and Skylor did. Skylor opened the container of cookies and held it out to Kai. They both pulled a cookie out and took a bite. Kai looked at Skylor smiling back at him as she wiped a stray cookie crumb from her face.

Skylor understood.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this piece of randomness. Happy belated Valentine's day. If you spent this year alone, love will find you yet. And hey, you're not the only one. I bought myself chocolate this year.**

 **As I mentioned already, this was inspired from my youth group Christmas party. Here's the true story if you're curious and want a laugh:**

 **It was the end of the party, and my brother was trying to get rid of leftover Oreos so we wouldn't have to take any home. He held the package in the air and shouted "Anyone want these leftover Oreos?"**

 **A girl my brother just so happens to like but didn't know it at the time told him to "give it to the girl he liked."**

 **So Joey did a three sixty and held the package out to her and said "okay, want some Oreos?"**

 **I was watching the whole thing while drinking fruit punch, and I spat it out everywhere laughing so hard.**

 **Joey and that girl are dating for now, and my sister, brother in law, and I all joke with him about how smooth he was.**

 **I don't know how funny that was or if you just had to be there, but that's what inspired this story.**

 **Thanks for reading. I'll have more up soon. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
